1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel attachment devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle wheel attachment system for facilitating hydraulic coupling of a vehicle wheel to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle wheel attachment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle wheel attachment devices heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,201; 5,431,485; 5,353,890; 5,097,702; 5,129,741; and 4,804,027.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle wheel attachment system. The inventive device includes a hub assembly having a piston hydraulically coupled to a plunger assembly. The hub assembly is passed through a wheel and attached to a rotor. The hub assembly is pressurized to extend the plunger assembly to clamp the wheel between the hub assembly and the rotor.
In these respects, the vehicle wheel attachment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating hydraulic coupling of a vehicle wheel to a vehicle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle wheel attachment devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vehicle wheel attachment system construction wherein the same can be utilized for facilitating hydraulic coupling of a vehicle wheel to a vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle wheel attachment devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle wheel attachment system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle wheel attachment devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a hub assembly having a piston hydraulically coupled to a plunger assembly. The hub assembly is passed through a wheel and attached to a rotor. The hub assembly is pressurized to extend the plunger assembly to clamp the wheel between the hub assembly and the rotor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle wheel attachment system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system for facilitating hydraulic coupling of a vehicle wheel to a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system which includes a hub assembly having a piston hydraulically coupled to a plunger assembly. The hub assembly is passed through a wheel and attached to a rotor. The hub assembly is pressurized to extend the plunger assembly to clamp the wheel between the hub assembly and the rotor.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system that facilitates changing a flat tire.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle wheel attachment system that provides strong, quick, and easily achieved attachment of a vehicle wheel to a vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.